


Wake Up!

by CawCawAJ



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CawCawAJ/pseuds/CawCawAJ
Summary: Freddy's not dead at the end of the remake, so who's to say he doesn't go after Quentin while he's in the hospital and doesn't make sure he stays comatose? -shrug-





	Wake Up!

I never go to sleep, but I keep waking up. It started out innocent enough and I thought that maybe I had just been too tired to remember falling asleep the night before...

...But when it kept on happening? That was a different story. I never remembered going to sleep, not even once. I don't even remember going into my room to lay down. I'm always in the middle of doing something, and then I'm waking up in a cold sweat in the dead of the night.

The stranger part of this, though, has to be how everything seems to be changing every time I wake up. Every time I wake up, my room has something about it that's just a little different than it was the time before... Other little details change too.

It makes it so much harder for me to know if I'm awake or not, but sometimes the color of things change. My room, the color of a fruit, the color of my eyes, the color of the sky...

I don't know what it is, I don't know what's wrong with me. I keep waking up from a life I'd been living just moments before, and I keep questioning myself on if anything I see anymore is real. I always wake up, no matter what happens. I can't even lay down to force myself to sleep, I don't feel tired anymore.

I stopped feeling anything after I reached the hundredths in how many times I've woken up from another life.

I'm slowly losing my mind at this point. It's become even more unhinged. Every time I wake up, now, everyone around me calls me a different name. Dexter, Jason, Avery. One night, I was called Nancy by my own father.

I still remember my real name. At least I think it's my real name. Quentin. Quentin Smith, that's the name I think is my own. I can't be 100% positive anymore. Everything always changes when I wake up, I don't know if anything I remember labeling as "real" ever was.

I don't know my father's real face anymore. He switches between three different versions. The one that appears to me most calls himself Freddy. It's strange, he always calls himself Freddy whenever he's the one that's supposed to be my father. The other three faces that call themselves my father always have different names... But not this one. This one is always Freddy, and he always tells me that he'll be here for me no matter what happens.

I don't feel safe with him. I don't feel safe at all anymore, really. I'm stuck waking up from sleep that I never remembering chasing. Sometimes, I hear the faintness of beeping in my house. I can never find the source, I don't know where it is or how to get to it. It always disappears before I can find out where it comes from.

I keep waking up but never going to sleep, and it's driving me insane.

**Author's Note:**

> Freddy's not dead at the end of the remake, so who's to say he doesn't go after Quentin while he's in the hospital and doesn't make sure he stays comatose? -shrug-


End file.
